


После победы

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. Валентин Придд и все-все-все</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, потому что автор сознательно игнорирует спойлеры "Рассвета", большую часть "Полуночи", кусок мистики и наверное еще что-нибудь.  
> Shatris Lerran большое спасибо за редактуру.

_Талиг, Оллария, 3 год Круга Ветра_

В гости к Валентину Арно выбрался только на четвертый день своего столичного отпуска. И не потому, что отдых у капитана Сэ был такой уж насыщенный, а потому, что герцог Придд имел дурную привычку засиживаться во дворце с бумагами до поздней ночи. Но наконец-то сидели вечером в гостиной особняка Приддов, отпустив слуг после ужина, пили вино и разговаривали. Арно рассказывал про Торку, Валентин слушал и еле заметно улыбался, изредка разбавляя беседу столичными анекдотами. Хорошо было. Хотя что-то все же было не так, Арно уже достаточно знал Валентина, чтоб заметить, когда у того что-то на уме. И после второй бутылки гадать ему надоело.  
\- Полковник, вас что-то беспокоит?  
\- Что вы, капитан, все в порядке.  
Ага, конечно.  
\- Валентин, не заговаривай мне копыта. Случилось что? Опять с Ли поцапались?  
Усмехнулся.  
\- Что вы, виконт. У нас с господином кансильером, конечно, есть ряд разногласий, но мы прекрасно их разрешаем к вящей славе Талига.  
Арно чуть не подавился. Да, когда герцог Придд и граф Савиньяк заняли соседние кресла в Высоком совете, в столице ставки делали - кто из них кого раньше съест или хоть понадкусает. А эта зараза и это чудовище взяли и сработались. Так что на месте всех возможных заговорщиков Арно отложил бы тайные козни лет на сорок.  
\- Это радует, герцог, но всё же, что такое?  
Валентин залпом осушил бокал, сглотнул еще раз, уставился на окно за спиной Арно и, похоже, решился.  
\- Клаус… граф Васспард едет в Лаик в этот набор. Я бы не хотел, чтобы после он оставался в столице.  
Вон оно что. И для Спрута, можно сказать, открытым текстом. Ну да и Оленю не след отставать.  
\- Хочешь, чтоб я увез его на север? - Конечно, обычно оруженосцев брали офицеры постарше до поопытнее, но не в этом дело. - Валентин, я же в разведке. У нас сейчас тихо, но мало ли… не боишься?  
Валентин перевел взгляд на него.  
\- Боюсь. Но в столице опаснее. Слишком много интриг и слишком много желающих сделать из него пешку...  
\- И использовать против тебя, - закончил Арно.  
Валентин кивнул.   
\- А Ариго ты просить не можешь, потому что тебе до сих пор перед ним стыдно, что ты из армии ушел.  
Надо же, кажется покраснел. Или это свет так падает?  
\- Я...  
\- Дурак ты, хоть и зараза. Я поговорю с маршалом, все равно же объяснять, что мне в столице в Фабианов день понадобится… Подумаем, как лучше, и увезем твоего братишку из этого гадюшника, не переживай.  
А вот теперь точно покраснел.  
\- Спасибо, Арно.  
\- Да не за что пока, - Арно, чтобы скрыть собственное смущение, потянулся за кувшином с вином.   
Не то чтобы он жаждал взвалить на себя ответственность за оруженосца - все же сам еще молодой и глупый, на самом-то деле. Но Валентин же попросил… Столько раз жизнь друг другу спасали, а попросил о чем-то Спрут впервые. Небось месяца три с духом собирался, да и то не факт, что решился бы, если бы Арно сам не начал. Но лестно, чего греха таить. Попросить взять наследника в оруженосцы - нет большего доверия среди талигойской знати, веками так было… И опять же, взялись хоронить вековую же неприязнь Приддов и Савиньяков - так надо доводить дело до конца, а то много таких, кому это примирение поперек горла встало, Арно за эти дни и то заметил.   
Разлил все, что осталось в кувшине, и решил, что пора разрядить обстановку. А то не удержится и сам начнет говорить прочувствованные речи вслух.  
\- Вот интересно, если начать на три года раньше, Спрута можно научить смеяться?  
Валентин улыбнулся - по-настоящему - и поднял бокал.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь в ваших педагогических талантах, виконт Сэ. Раз уж вам удалось научить меня дружить....  
Вот же Зараза!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке с ОЕ-феста.

 

 

_Талиг, Оллария, 48 год Круга Ветра_

Юные унары выстраивались на площади святого Фабиана под грозным взглядом капитана Лаик и распорядителя церемонии. На крытой галерее, украшенной согласно традициям, сидели Их Величества в окружении Лучших Людей Талига. По правую руку от короля сидел кардинал Талигойский и Марагонский Арманий, в миру известный как Валентин Придд.  
Это был не первый и даже не шестнадцатый Фабианов день, который Валентин наблюдал с этой галереи, и каждый раз он хоть на миг, но возвращался в ту пору, когда сам стоял на черно-белых плитах. Двадцать мальчишек, ждущих начала новой жизни - которую очень скоро в бешеном водовороте закрутил и переломал Излом.   
\- Доблестный капитан Анри Безье счастлив сообщить своему государю и всему Талигу, что вверенные его попечению юные дворяне прошли должное обучение, - начал герольд веками проверенную тираду.  
Валентин обычно выныривал из воспоминаний прежде, чем дело доходило до списка (который он все равно всегда внимательно читал накануне), но сегодня омут почему-то не отпускал. Может, возраст, может, погода, а может, дело в том, что именно сегодня - ровно пятьдесят лет с того дня, как он сам стоял на этой площади? Восьмая часть Круга, и воспоминания не желают отступать. И о том, что было на Изломе, и о том, что было после.  
  
_\- Играть в такие игры с проклятием - нелепое занятие, герцог._  
 _Кошки, оказывается, герцог Алва слышал его пьяный бред, да еще и решил вмешаться. Стыдно, но сегодня, наверное, можно - они же победили, удержали этот мир на краю, едва ли наполовину понимая, что делают. И пока они не поняли, как жить дальше, границ нет._  
 _\- Я все-таки попробую, монсеньор._  
Та нежить из пруда вряд совсем исчезнет вместе с Изломом - но ослабеет наверняка. А значит, ее можно будет обманывать - а потом увести за собой в Закат, оставив род Приддов целым и невредимым. У Валентина есть план.  
После начала нового Круга талигойское дворянство захватила лихорадка помолвок и свадеб - выжившие торопились жить и строить будущее. Герцога Придда - полковника, супрема державы, доверенное лицо высшей власти - тоже осаждали отцы, братья и маменьки юных дев. Он со всеми был безупречно вежлив, не подавая никаких поводов, и брал на заметку скорее младших сестер возможных невест. Впрочем, не понадобилось - прежде, чем об этом пришлось задуматься всерьез, капитан Савиньяк в один из визитов в поместье дяди взял с собой оруженосца. Маргарите Рафиано стоило лишь раз взмахнуть ресницами - и Клаус, граф Васспард, был у ее ног. Несколько писем, разговор с экстерриором - и заключили помолвку, и свадьба последовала в положенный срок. Когда их первенцу исполнился год, Валентин, герцог Придд, ушел с поста супрема, отказался от титула и владений в пользу брата и принял сан. Разговоры в Олларии не стихали несколько месяцев.  
  
\- Двадцать три доблестных дворянина предлагают свою жизнь, честь и шпагу тем, на чьих плечах держится королевство! - пробился сквозь воспоминания голос герольда. - Кто из Лучших Людей Талига изберет их в оруженосцы?  
  
А Юстиниан-Август, граф Васспард, теперь уже генерал, командующий столичным гарнизоном. Сидел сегодня неподалеку от Валентина и - да - внимательно смотрел на стоящих внизу юношей. Наверное, возьмет кого-то, хотя они не обсуждали. Наследник влиятельного рода в этом выводке один - Шарль Дорак, всего за пару месяцев до Лаик ставший виконтом Дарзье. В списке он значился третьим, и это радовало, ведь именно за Шарля сговорена Арлетта, младшая (и самая любимая) красавица из цветника Арно. Сыновей у Первого маршала нет, но он об этом никогда не жалел - уж Валентин-то знал наверняка.  
  
_\- А вот скажите-ка мне, Арманий, - Арно произносил его оллларианское имя точно с той же интонацией, с какой раньше говорил “Зараза”. - Отпуска у вас клириков бывают?_  
_\- Вся наша жизнь есть служение Создателю, - начал было Валентин, но, увидев выражение лица друга, поспешил продолжить, - поэтому не имеет большого значения, где именно мы это служение несем. А почему вы спрашиваете, полковник?_  
_\- Я просто хочу честно и заранее предупредить - договаривайся со своим земным и небесным начальством как хочешь, но в следующем году месяц Летних волн у тебя уйдет на поездку в Сэ._  
_Валентин приподнял бровь, ожидая пояснений. Арно, конечно, то и дело пытался вытащить его из Олларии куда-нибудь, “отдохнуть и нормальным воздухом подышать, а то на тебя смотреть страшно”, но здесь явно было что-то большее._  
_\- Свидетелем я теперь тебя позвать не могу, Арманий, но обвенчать-то ты нас обвенчаешь?_  
_Валентин почувствовал, как губы помимо воли расплываются в улыбке._  
_\- Решился все-таки?_  
Сколько между ними было всякого, с той неоконченной дуэли и спора о шляпе, о которой в Западной Армии потом лет тридцать анекдоты рассказывали. Но Изломные ураганы отбушевали, забрав с собою юношескую горячность и оставив крепкую ровную дружбу и нерушимое доверие. Никому в своей взрослой жизни Валентин Придд, кардинал Арманий, не доверял так, как доверял Арно Савиньяку. И это было взаимно.  
  
Вот и сейчас только Валентин уже знал, что Шарль и прочие унары напрасно с замиранием сердца надеются услышать голос Первого маршала. Да, маркиз Эр-При закончил свою службу оруженосца прошлым летом, но больше Арно никого не возьмет, и к Зимнему Излому подаст в отставку. И если король и Совет Меча прислушаются к его словами, то следующим черно-белую перевязь наденет (и заслуженно) маршал Юга Рубен, герцог Алва, младший брат Его Величества короля Карла.  
  
_\- Estás loco?!! - донеслось из-за стенки, разделяющей Малый зал королевского дворца и кабинет пока еще регента._  
_\- А что происходит? - спросил Первый маршал Талига Эмиль Савиньяк, заходя в зал._  
_Валентин пожал плечами._  
_\- Маркиз Салина приехал. И, насколько я могу предположить, Его Светлость только что сообщил кузену, что после коронации тому придется стать герцогом Алва._  
_Раздался еще один громкий всплеск на кэналийском, и Валентин искренне понадеялся, что виконт Валме уже во дворце. Хотелось бы услышать хотя бы приблизительный перевод столь выразительной тирады. И ответной тоже, и как это стены не дрожат? Савиньяк же рассмеялся в голос._  
_\- Похоже, маркизу не слишком нравится идея стать соберано, да?_  
_Валентину ничего не оставалось, кроме как еще раз пожать плечами._  
На официальной церемонии маркиз Диего Салина принял Звезды Кэнналлоа, но твердо сказал, что передаст цепь второму сыну Его Величества, как только тот появится на свет. И через шесть лет сдержал свое слово.   
...Сыновей Рокэ I назвал по покойным братьям - что никого и не удивило - но, когда пришло время, из уважения к подданным Карлос короновался под талигским вариантом имени.

 

 

\- Я, Алехандро, маркиз Дьегаррон, прошу и выбираю благородного Антонио Фиеско.  
Ну, вот и началось. Интересно, принимали ли при дворе ставки в этот раз, и кто именно. Вообще, что ни говори, а церемония устарела - немудрено, за Круг с лишним. Да и сама традиция уже тоже не вполне вписывалась в современную жизнь Талига. Наверное, стоило подумать, чем ее можно заменить в ближайшие годы, пока она совсем не превратилась в посмешище и для дворян, и для простолюдинов. Тем более, теперь у кардинала было время об этом подумать - предыдущий большой проект наконец закончен. Проект, над которым, в том или ином виде, Валентин работал с первых месяцев нового Круга.

_\- Разберитесь с этой круговертью, герцог. У вас должно получиться, в крайнем случае - призовете на помощь Павсания._  
Когда Рокэ Алва, тогда еще регент Талига, окончательно отозвал из действующей армии полковника Придда, дело было в не в том, что государству немедленно был необходим супрем. Мэтр Инголс и так справлялся, но вот кому-то надо было разобраться в том, что все-таки происходило в стране на этом кошкином Изломе. Во всех чудесах и ужасах, во внезапно всплывших тайнах - древних и совсем свежих, мистических и человеческих, от проклятия Ринальди Ракана до козней Штанцлера. И почему-то Его Светлость считал, что у Валентина это выйдет лучше, чем у кого бы то ни было еще. Вот герцог Придд и разбирался.  
В том, что успел узнать и испытать сам, в том, что рассказал ему Юстиниан, в кошмарах Робера Эпинэ и видениях Чарльза Давенпорта, в том урагане на Мельниковом лугу и в штормах Устричного моря, в том, что - очень неохотно - рассказывал сам Рокэ Алва. В семейных легендах и преданиях, в документах прошлого Круга, обнаруженных в собственной библиотеке или найденных кардиналом Левием и графиней Арлеттой, в показаниях, собранных мэтром Инголсом с различных людей… На это ушел почти год - участники событий были рассеяны по всему Талигу, да и текущих дел в пост-изломной Олларии хватало с избытком. Но постепенно все загадки находили свой ответ, и выстраивалась стройная картина - очень отличная от того, что герцог Придд думал о мире совсем недавно.  
_\- И что нам со всем этим делать? - герцог Алва мрачно глядел на лежащие на столе три стопки документов. Про “чудеса” и нежить, про то, что творилось на прошлом Изломе и про события последних лет . - Наверно, нехорошо бросать потомков на произвол судьбы, а то ведь будут метаться, как слепые щенки._  
_На следующем Изломе, правда, должно быть легче - все-таки проклятие Ринальди больше не подтачивает основы мира, но мало ли. Вслух Валентин сказал:_  
_\- Или по незнанию разбудят то, что будить не следует._  
_Если кто по злому умыслу захочет влезть, то не удержишь, конечно, но, как показал опыт, от невежества вреда бывает гораздо больше._  
_\- Да… Вот что, герцог. Я пришлю к вам Валме, вы вдвоем сделаете из этого, - кивок на “чудесную” стопку, - выжимку для будущих поколений. Это надо делать сейчас, пока люди еще помнят, что тут творилось, и наши “потомки Богов” не станут отмахиваться от “бабушкиных сказок”._  
_Сарказма в этой речи было не занимать, но Валентин сделал вид, что не заметил, и поклонился:_  
_\- Слушаюсь, Ваша Светлость. А с остальным что?_  
_\- Остальное подождет до лучших времен._  
Через месяц “Наставление эориям”, как в шутку называл его виконт Валмэ, было написано и передано в надлежащие семьи (многие из которых несколько этому удивились). Остальное было убрано в тайные архивы; некоторые факты время от времени вытаскивались на свет по мере надобности на благо Талига. Вновь Валентин всерьез задумался обо всех этих документах, когда уже был кардиналом.

В кабинете Его Высокопреосвященства по традиции висели портреты наиболее знаменитых предшественников, от Ариана и Эгидия до - разумеется - Сильвестра. Вскоре Валентин поймал себя на привычке вести с ними долгие беседы - то ли с возрастом думать вслух стало легче, то ли все же сказывалось одиночество.   
_\- Самое интересное, Ваше Преосвященство, - Сильвестр-на-портрете внимательно слушал, - что Вас-то я как раз понимаю. Чего Вы добивались и почему у Вас не вышло._  
_Хотя как сказать - если конечной целью кардинала Сильвестра считать Рокэ Алва на троне Талига, то всё как раз и получилось. Другое дело, что с ценой даже Дорак бы не согласился._  
_\- Но может хоть Вы мне объясните, о чем думали они? - резкий кивок в сторону первых патриархов._  
_Почему лгала королева Бланш, было очевидно. Можно было предположить, что у Франциска и Шарля Эпинэ - а позже у Рамиро II и Октавия - были веские причины скрыть правду о том, что на самом деле произошло при падении Кабитэлы. Причины личные, магические, еще какие-нибудь. Но вот чем думали остальные? Почему всех кошек повесили на Алана Окделла и Рамиро Алву, что, других покойников не было? Тех, чьи дети не держали на своих мечах Талиг? Религиозные откровения - дело хорошее, но почему никто из умных, достойных людей, стоящих у трона Олларов в первые десятилетия Круга Скал, не позаботился о более приземленных вещах? Ладно, правду они не знали или не могли раскрывать, но почему нельзя было придумать красивую ложь? В противовес той, которой поколениями кормили Людей Чести? Мятежей бы наверно не стало меньше - все-таки они имели вполне прозаические причины - но может всяким Штанцлерам было бы сложнее собирать под свои знамена наивных дураков?_  
Валентин повторять этой ошибки не собирался. Официальная история заката Олларов должна быть написана здесь и сейчас - и написана во благо Талига. Это не означает, что там непременно нужно будет врать и выставлять одних безоговорочными героями, других - жертвами, а третьих - злодеями. Если писать картину только черно-белыми красками, их потом при желании легко поменять местами. Но оставлять на самотек тоже нельзя. В конце концов, он же духовный пастырь Талига, кому, как не ему заботиться о просвещении населения?  
Но решиться - это одно дело, а осуществить - другое, особенно если работы у кардинала Талигойского хватало и без написания исторических трудов. Тем более, Валентин очень старался не повторить и главную ошибку Квентина Дорака - то есть не считать, что он и только он лучше всех знает, в чем заключается благо Талига. Впрямую он свою затею ни с кем не обсуждал, но на “отвлеченные темы” разговаривал и с кансильером, и с эктерриором, когда интересы государства позволяли последнему задерживаться в Талиге надолго. И хвала Создателю, что в свободное время господин экстерриор предпочитал писать стихи, а не мемуары. На набросок будущей книги ушло несколько лет; и когда он был закончен, пришло время говорить с королем.   
Потом оказалось, что это был их последний разговор. Не считая исповеди.  
_\- Любопытный манускрипт, Ваше Высокопреосвященство. А вы не боитесь, что я могу вам просто запретить?_  
_\- Это ваше право, Ваше Величество._  
_Король Рокэ I был всегда предельно внимателен в формулировках, когда речь шла о прямых приказах Валентину Придду или Роберу Эпинэ. Но шутить на эту тему он не шутил с коронации._  
_\- Увы, вы как всегда разумны. И думаете о вещах, о которых мне думать не хочется. Не перестарайтесь только._  
_\- Приложу все усилия._  
_\- И поговорите начистоту с Лионелем, сами. А то он опять начнет вас подозревать Леворукий знает в чем, а это не та мистерия, которую мне бы хотелось видеть на старости лет._  
_\- Думаю, мы сумеем без нее обойтись, Ваше Величество._  
_\- И еще одно, Валентин. - Кардинал подобрался - по собственному имени Рокэ Алва даже в разгар Изломного кошмара называл его от силы раза три. - Не вздумайте меня канонизировать. А то из Заката вернусь и уши оборву - и вам, и Карлито._  
_Честно говоря, Валентин весьма и весьма сомневался, что за гранью Рокэ Алва Ракана ждет именно Закат. Но вслух ответил:_  
_\- Обещаю, Ваше Величество. Но за преемников ручаться не могу._  
Прошло время - как всегда, больше чем планировалось - и “История последних лет династии Олларов и воцарения дома Алва” была наконец написана и отпечатана, в нескольких вариантах. Для крупнейших библиотек Талига, для менторов Лаик, для странствующих проповедников и деревенских священников… Откровенной лжи в ней, кстати, было не так и много, но и опровергать ее было почти некому. Из непосредственных участников событий в живых оставались шесть выпускников того самого набора Лаик (и четверо из них когда-то сидели в Старой галерее и видели призраков, с которых, может, все и началось) и отставной полковник Чарльз Давенпорт. Остальным, наверное, было уже всё равно.

Снова заиграли трубы, и Валентин с досадой понял, что, задумавшись, пропустил почти всю церемонию. А смотри-ка, “жеребят” в этот раз разобрали всех! Добрая примета. И, судя по лицам окружающих, ничего неожиданного не произошло.   
Виконта Дарзье в итоге взял генерал Ариго, и хвала Создателю, что Поль генерал от артиллерии, да и форма теперь немного другая. А то он, как и подобает эорию, вылитый отец, и кардиналу Арманию при встрече стоило больших усилий благословить, а не вытянуться в струну и начать докладывать. Леворукий, как же давно все это было! Юстиниан взял парнишку из младшей ветви Ноймариненов, тоже хорошо. А об остальном ему секретарь доложит.  
Барабанный бой, флейта, и Лучшие Люди начали вставать со своих мест, кланяться и расходиться. Ненадолго - через три часа во дворце прием. И, если Валентин правильно понял взгляд Арно, то, едва позволят приличия, кардинал Талигойский и Марагонский и Первый маршал Талига сбегут с этого приема точно непутевые оруженосцы. Их Величества милостиво сделают вид, что не заметили, племянников Арно сейчас в столице нет, а его адъютанты - мальчики хорошие. Они, в отличие от секретаря Его Высокопреосвященства, понимают, что кардинал и маршал могут встречаться не только для обсуждения важных государственных дел. А и просто для того, чтобы как следует выпить, вспомнить молодость и помянуть ушедших соратников, ну и посетовать на бестолковую молодежь, куда же без этого. Хотя… Валентин еще раз оглядел галерею - Их Величества, юный принц Талигойский с ментором, военные, чиновники, новоиспеченные оруженосцы… Когда придет время уйти, Талиг останется в хороших руках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маргариту Рафиано автор нагло придумал, в каноне ее нет, но "очень хотелось"(тм).


End file.
